corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshie's Post-Mortem Diary
are a collection of entries from Yoshie Shinozaki's diary found in the fifth chapter of Corpse Party. The diary reveals the true story of Sachiko Shinozaki and why she continues to kill. Corpse Party CHAPTER 5 7/19/1953 : I spoke at great length with the children again today. They're so full of life, ''.]]and growing up so fast... The younger students are quiet and respectful, too. It's clear their parents love and care for them very much, and have taught them very well. But I won't be left behind! I intend to raise Sachiko with just as much love and devotion as any of them. Today is her seventh birthday. We're meeting after school and going out for dinner. I hope she likes the stuffed cat I got her. Had to sort out some documents in the reference room before meeting up with Sachi. While I was working, the principal dropped by. After he and I talked for a bit, he suddenly came up to me from behind. He grabbed me and forced me down, then began unbuttoning my blouse. He'd always been so kind, lending a sympathetic ear to my problems...but today, he didn't even seem like the same man. His eyes were cold and empty. I was in such shock, I'm not even sure exactly what happened to me after that. I slipped away somehow, but he was right behind me. I only made it as far as the landing on the stairs. Just as I turned the corner, I felt him push me... The floor came at me fast, and suddenly, I found myself unable to move. I was slumped across the ground unceremoniously...and I was dead. Buckets of blood spilled out from my head. I'm sure it was hell to clean up later. I also lost control of my bowels -- embarrassing, to say the least. I was slipping away...but I was pulled back by the sound of a very dear voice. Sachiko saw everything. I guess she'd come to find me... The principal closed in on her. What was he planning to do? I yelled with every ounce of my strength for him to stop...but I was dead. I had no strength. Sachiko tried to run, but she had the stride of a 7-year-old. He caught her easily. And then, before my very eyes... he strangled the life out of her. What a cruel man... He rebuttoned my shirt, then took Sachiko to the basement and buried her. He'll probably say my death was an accident, and report her as missing. I'm not a bad person. I don't deserve this. There is no redemption for what he's done... 7/20/1953 : It's just as I suspected. According to the official report, I slipped and fell...and nothing's been said to anyone about Sachiko yet. The other teachers and students are all mourning me. They're so kind. I'm in mourning too... 7/21/1953 : There's a stranger sitting in my chair. The new nurse, no doubt. But no one's come to see her. She mustn't be very popular. I hate her. 7/26/1953 : Little by little, I'm losing my mind. Bit by bit, I'm fading away. A dark will, not my own, has begun infiltrating my being. Make it stop... Non-Chronological Entries : 'I'm so alone. So very alone...' : 'I want to see Sachiko again. I want to see the children again.' : 'I will never forgive him for what he did.' : 'I'll kill them all.' 7/12/1973 : Sachi is my pride and joy. She'd do anything for me. She'd even kill lots of people to keep me company. She sends me so many children. I love them all. 7/15/1973 : I have to make her stop. This won't make me happy. Sachiko, please stop. 7/16/1973 : His family is just as guilty as he is. I'm going to curse the entire line, forever. I'll burn some sense right into their brains. 7/17/1973 : How did this happen? Sachiko, who died alongside me twenty years ago, has a flesh-and-blood body once more. She kills children and sends their souls to me. But I don't want that! That won't make me happy! Sachiko...please, come see me! Talk with me! 7/20/1973 : Sachiko killed six more. And when they die, it's like every trace of their existence is removed from history. It's 'spiriting away,' in the truest sense of the term. But she's not capable of abducting and killing children on her own... She makes that man do the kidnapping for her. Sachiko... Please, stop... 7/23/1973 : Sachi is no longer killing for my sake. Now she's just killing because she likes it. I don't know when this change happened...but it did. Living beings are such fickle, easily-angered creatures. They killed us, after all. I can't forgive anyone who kills another human being. I'll kill them all. I'll kill them for what they've done. I'll show them no mercy. 7/24/1973 : Kill more 7/25/1973 : Kill more 8/15/1973 : Bring me m o r e 9/18/1973 : Thanks to Sachi, I'm no longer alone. She sent me three more adorable little children today. Sachi is my pride and joy. I don't think she even recognizes me anymore. But I still love her with all my heart. 11/18/1975 : The school's been closed down. And the principal jumped off the roof. Serves him right. I think I'll sing with the children. Something fun and happy. What a pitiful way to die. Serves him right! 11/23/1975 : Sachi's been wandering the halls. These empty halls... She kills anyone who enters. People who've heard rumors, or are just curious. She and I are both so desperately thirsty... But there's nothing we can do about it. : After this, the writing becomes too jumbled to read. : Trivia * The words in the diary on entries 7/12/1973 and 9/18/1973 correspond with the words that you see when Chapter One starts. Category:Documents